maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunling
Introduction Sunlings are a species that have traversed the entire world of Maeykka in some more ancient time. They are known for their high adaptability and explorative nature, which has spread them across lands dry and wet, from the artic tundras to the arid deserts. There seems to be no land that a Sunling can’t or won’t settle. These traits have helped them to become the most populated citizen species of Belenus, despite being not as strong or as Maey-adept as the other races. Their will to survive seems to conquer all hurdles. The name Sunlings comes from the Vei, as they are unable to see in the dark and therefore do all their business in the light. Physical Description Sunling height and body structures vary across a wide spectrum compared to the other species, depending greatly on their intake of nutrition and their ancestry. Even on Belenus, Sunlings to the North are known to be bigger and stronger than the slighter Sunlings of the South. Their defining feature are their small round ears situated on the sides of their heads. Females are, on average, smaller than males, but the multiple variations render these differences uncategorizable. Sunling skin colors range from pale white to ebony black, and all the colors of tan in between. Their natural hair color ranges from white to black. Age Range: Sunlings have one of the shortest lifespans amongst the Citizen Species, with very few ever living more than 100 years. Naming Traditions: All Sunling name themselves with a surname that denotes their family, an individual given name, and their point of origin. Famous Sunling names include Tanrei Gardens of Yu, Baer Ursynn of Grayswallow, and Maya Goldfinch of Bull’s Fen. Relations with Other Races: Sunlings are thought by some other races to be capricious, based on their ability to turn so quickly from friend to foe and back. This is probably just another sign of their adaptability, especially after encountering as powerful creatures as the Vei. They seem to have equal parts admiration and fear for all the other Citizen Species, who tend to have strength or Maegye abilities they will never possess… and yet, when the opportunity comes, they have through their own ingenuity managed to grasp seats of power for themselves. Traits Standard Racial Traits: * Size: Medium, no bonus or penalty due to size. * Hunger:- 1 strength per day after 2 days, no food = no regen of health * Thirst: -1 constitution per day after 1 day, no water = no regen of health * Base Speed: 30 feet * Languages: Common. Other languages can be learnt by those with High Intelligence scores. Defense Racial Traits: * Well Worn: Sunlings have no troubles with metal-works and, in fact, take to them quite well. Wearing in one armor set for a full level results in a -1 reduction in the armor’s penalty check. Feat & Skill Racial Traits: * Bonus Feat: Sunlings select one extra feat at 1st level. * Skilled: Sunlings gain an additional skill rank at every level. Magical Racial Traits: * Need Items: Sunlings are only able to channel Maey by tattooing their hands into Maey conduits, and then channeling that energy into magical items such as spell books or weaponry. It is impossible for them to finish spells without those magical items handy. * Maey Defense: When wearing metal armor, +1 resistance to enchantment effects Offense Racial Traits: * Weapon Familiarity: Sunlings are able to use any weapon, as long as their strength allows for it. Senses Racial Traits: * Tribal Graces: Sunlings get a +1 to Charisma when encountering any Citizen Species from their country and background of origin. Category:Races